Sonny Days Ahead: Looking Up and back
by RiddleMeThisBatman
Summary: A small glance into the future. If you haven't read Sonny Days Ahead, you probably should before you read this. One-Shot! This was written just to clear things up..


**Msstoryteller100 if you're reading this. Then you know that you were right about the YouTube video that Alex quoted in the last chapter of Sonny Days Ahead. The video is What Nicki Minaj Wants In A Man, by Jenna Marbles.**

**Anyway this is in Mitchie's POV. Hope you like it. I felt like I owed it to you guys. **

So I'm pretty sure you're all curious to see how my life turned out. Don't fret; I'll give you the deets. And, yeah, yeah, I know. You all want to hear about Alex and Sonny, right? Well don't worry I'll tell you all about that too.

Just like any couple, they ran into some bumps.. some worse than others. To this day I think that night was there worst fight ever. Here, lets time travel.

_Carter had left early Monday morning, which is today. Her and her family had to be back in Atlanta, and honestly I felt a strange emptiness in my chest when she left this morning. I didn't think I would, but I guess she was just different than anyone else I had met.. such a fucking straight edge, but she was soo good with her tongue. She knew all the right spots, and had damn incredible timing with her fingers.. whew. Ok. Its getting hot in here. _

_Just thinking about her made me thirsty. So, I decided to get up out of bed and head downstairs I needed to get ready for school anyway. As I hit the first floor I saw Alex and my sister looking cozy on the couch. God that's still so fucking strange. It still manages to give me the chills every once in a while.. "No fucking on the couch." I said loudly to them as I continued my walk to the kitchen. Alex had yelled something back, but I couldn't make it out. _

…_.._

_During the school day I got super fucking bored. Like stab myself in the hand with a pencil bored just to see if I was alive. In fact, I might try that. I grabbed a hold of my number two pencil, and stared at my hand.. nah, bad idea. _

_After reasoning myself out of that I glanced over to my biffle. "Alex." I whispered. _

_She turned to look at me. "Sup?" she said looking up from her cell phone. _

"_Let's ditch." I suggested. "I wanna smoke." _

"_Smoke what?" she asked. All I had to do was pop up my eyebrow and she knew what I was talking about. "Shit. Um, I actually meant to talk to you about that." Ooh maybe she finally got done mixing her two plants together. That shit is gonna knock me on my ass haha. "I'm done with pot." What! _

"_What!" I yelled, not giving two shits that we were in class. _

"_Ms. Torres, is there a problem." Our teacher asked, well more of said bitchyly. However you wanna look at it. _

_I just waved the woman off, and looked at my friend expectantly for an explanation. "Sonny would kill me if she found out." Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me.. "I gotta stop going behind her back." For fucks sakes.. _

"_So.. you're done?" I asked for confirmation I can't believe she's being serious right now. This better be a bad joke. I refuse to make Shane my new smoking buddy. That shit is never going to happen. _

"_Yeah.." Alex told me. "I love your sister Mitch." _

_I knew there was no talking her out of this. Alex has always been hardcore about her girlfriends. Of course my sister wouldn't be any different. But, I mean fuck. Even Miley was fine with Alex puffing on the ganja. "Fuck me Alex.. if your gonna bail can I at least have one more smoke session?" I asked knowing I would get a yes. _

_Alex smiled at me. "It's only right that you be the last person I light up with."_

Ha! Little did we know that was a huge fucking mistake in the making. That night we were up in my room, out on the roof like usual. But, then Alex had the bright idea to go back into my room for some chips, which at the time sounded absolutely amazing..

_I was out on the roof staring up at the blank dark night sky. I don't even know what time it is. Don't really care. Where the fuck is Alex with those damn chips.. fuck, she's got the blunt too. Uh, that bitch. It's been like half an hour already. Fuck it. "Alexx." I whined as I stumbled to my feet. "Where the fuck did you go with the blunt?" I complained as I reentered my room via my window. _

_Please tell me I'm tripping out.. Ok, Alex is right there with the blunt in her mouth.. and Sonny is standing there watching her. Neither one of them are moving.. this has to be a trip. Did Alex lace this shit? "What is that!" My sister shouted at Alex. Ok, nope. I don't think I'm tripping. _

"_Uhhh…" Alex stammered, trying to come up with something. "A cigar?" she said but it sounded more like a question. _

"_I thought you told me you weren't going to smoke anymore?" Sonny said sounding hurt. _

"_I.. Uh.." Alex said removing the blunt from her lips. Come on Alex, you got this. She doesn't know. "I'm sorry." Alex said hanging her head. _

"_I can't believe you lied to me." Sonny replied. Fucking Christ this shouldn't be funny. I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to refrain from laughing. "I know it's nothing major, but a lie is a lie."_

_Alex turned around to look at me, and at that moment Connie came upstairs. "What's that smell?" She asked as she came into my room. "Are you smoking pot?" She asked calmly. _

_The urge to laugh died instantly, and pure paranoia kicked in. My eyes went wide as she reached for the blunt in Alex's hand and snatched it. "Mom, no!" I said as she brought it up to her face. The tip was still burning ._

_She waved it in front of her nose. "Oh, Michelle you are so grounded." Connie said to me, then turned to Alex. "You too."_

"_You're smoking marijuana!" Sonny shrieked. _

_Ok. This officially just got unfun. What does she mean I'm grounded? I've never been grounded.. and can she ground Alex? _

I won't go into details. Needless to say Alex was bunking with me for weeks. Oh, and yes apparently Connie can ground Alex, because she did. Both of us had to be home by 3:30pm everyday, and we couldn't touch any musical instrument or watch any tv, or touch a computer. As soon as we walked through the door Connie took our cell phones and kept them until we left for school the next morning.. things stayed that way for three long agonizing weeks, and Alex was banned from Sonny's room for a month by Sonny herself.

Now for a little about me. Are you ready? Ok. So eventually I did get back with Caitlyn. After those redonkulous three weeks of punishment we started dating again. If you could really call it that. The only plus side to that massive grounding was that it gave her ribs time to heal, so she was good to go when I got off grounding.. and let me tell you. Three weeks with no sex, other than the occasional bathroom hook up, I was an irritable bitch.

But, ultimately our relationship did fail…

"_Why are you always on your phone?" Caitlyn asked sounding irritated. _

_I put my phone down in my lap. Right now we were supposed to be watching a movie with the sober couple, Sonny and Alex. "I don't know. Maybe because I haven't had it in three long ass weeks." I said sarcastically. _

_I could tell it pissed her off, but honestly she was better in bed when she was angry. I liked her angry sex. It was like she'd fuck me harder to try to get back at me.. I wasn't sitting close to her, we were on opposite sides of the couch and she tried to scoot closer to me, but I just shrugged her arm off me when she attempted to wrap it around my shoulder. "What's your problem?"_

"_Nothing." I said as my phone light up and buzzed in my lap. _

"_Why are you always texting her?" Caitlyn questioned me once she saw it was Carter that had sent me a message. "You don't even text me this much." I didn't reply to her, I just opened up the text. _

_LOL. I'm not gonna lie. I miss you. – Carter 4:55pm_

_I had been flirting with Carter ever since she left. We always sent little messages back and forth. It really wasn't a big deal. "I want you to stop talking to her." Caitlyn ordered. _

"_Tough shit." I replied to my girlfriend. _

Yeah. I know I'm unreasonable. Hop off my dick alright?

_I received another message from her, and quickly turned my screen off. I don't know what it said but I saw the words abs and knew it was probably sexual. "Mitchie what the hell!" She shouted. I guess she saw enough to read it. _

"_Shut the fuck up about it! She doesn't even live here!" I tried to defend myself even though I knew I was being a shitty girlfriend. _

"_I can't fucking do this." She mumbled as she stood up. Alex and Sonny watched the whole time. I knew how they felt about Caitlyn and I. Sonny hated that I was with her, and Alex didn't like it either but said she'd support me no matter what. _

"_Can't do what?" I asked. _

_She laughed almost bitterly. "You can't turn a ho into a house wife."_

_At that Alex stood up out of her seat before I had the chance to handle it myself. "Get out." Alex demanded. "You're not gonna talk to her like that. Especially not in this house." It was weird. Lately Alex was acting all alpha female. Not that I minded. I guess she just felt the need to assert herself and help out since my dad was working longer hours to prepare for the baby, which left Connie at home by herself. Alex just kind of stepped into the role of protector naturally. _

"_Fuck it." Caitlyn said to Alex before turning to look at me. "I'm done with you. Your nothing but trash anyway." She spat, and that was enough to set Alex off cause she pulled back and punched Caitlyn right in the jaw. _

"_Alex!" Sonny shouted as Caitlyn fell. _

_I know I should be the one yelling at Alex for hitting my girlfriend, but I've seen them fight so many times. I guess I'm just numb to it. _

Yep. Caitlyn and I broke up the next day. It just wasn't meant to be. Sorry to those of you that wanted that to happen..

Honestly Alex was just looking for something to take her anger out on. Since she quit smoking pot cold turkey, she had some excess anger built up in her.. oh and she had officially moved in too. But, back to what I was saying. Alex picked up exercise as a hobby, and then stared MMA fighting. Which was fun to watch.. until the first fight she lost. The night she went 8 -1 was a rough night.

Sonny made me go to all the fights with her cause she didn't like seeing Alex get hit. I actually got really into it, and cheered my ass off for her. The crowd got a kick out of it too cause I ended up being the ring girl. You know the girl in the bikini that walks around with the card displaying which round it is. Yeah, awesome job by the way. I got that after Alex's third fight. I had already turned 18, so why the hell not?

_I put my robe on backstage. I just finished walking the ring in my red bikini, and now I was headed back out to watch the third and final round. I sat down next to my sister, who was biting at her nails. She always did. She didn't like watching, but she came out to show support. She knew Alex loved this, and to her it was better this way, in a controlled environment not out on the streets. _

_I watched as the two girls bounced around the ring, trading blows. "Come on Alex! Knock that bitch out!" I shouted above the noise of the crowd. _

"_I can't believe I come to these things." Sonny said hiding behind her hands, peeking out every so often to see what was going on in the octagon. "I wish she would find something else to do." She said taking a peek through the spaces in between her fingers. _

_I would have to comfort her damn near ever fight Alex had. I looked at my sister, trying to come up with something that I haven't repeated like twenty times already. Then when I drew a blank I glanced back into the ring. Just as I did Alex's opponent swung a deadly left hook and it connected with a strong impact to Alex's head. It hit her so hard that it sent her to the ground._

_The crowd jumped to their feet, including Sonny and me. It was like slow motion as she ref walked over to a lifeless Alex and gave the signal to ring the bell.. she was out cold. Alex just lost her first fight, and her undefeated streak ended.._

She was fine. Alex is a tough cookie. But, her face was jacked during our high school graduation because of that fight. She had a big ass bruise on the side of her head. Right on her temple. The doctor told her she was lucky she didn't suffer any memory loss, although she did get a concussion.

Oh speaking of doctors, Connie had the baby just about the time Senior year started for us. She gave birth to a little boy. Ricky Torres.

…..Yeah, no flashback for that. It wasn't that special. Haha.

Um.. lets see what else could I tell you.. oh, well I guess you want to know where everyone ended up right? Ok. Well, I already told you Alex had gotten into MMA. She managed to make a career out of that. She's not a big name, or anything too crazy. But, she is big shit in the world of Woman's MMA.

Sonny on the other hand. Gentle, sensitive little Sonny. Of course she went off to college. Got a masters in something science related. I don't fucking know. It sounds like she's rattling off a paragraph every time she says it. Either fucking way, she's a psychologist or some shit. Whatever…..

…Right. So you probably want to know what happened with their relationship. They broke up..

I'm just fucking with you calm down.. those two are retarded for each other. They already got married. They had the wedding right after Sonny finished college. I was Alex's bridesmaid. And, yes Sonny finally got her in a dress. Just for one day, Alex Russo put on a dress and a pair of heels. All white of course, cause you know how Alex likes to look so fresh and so clean clean..

As for me. Well. Being a ring girl actually worked out for me. I became a swimsuit model. So now I'm the hot bitch on everyone's walls. ;)

Actually the first time I was ever on the cover of Sports Illustrated, I posed with Alex. We were on the cover TOGETHER. It was the first time she ever posed for a magazine. It was pretty badass. I got it blown up, and now a massive picture of us is hanging in my living room. She's decked out in her MMA gear, and I'm just in a matching Gucci bikini. Alex has her arms crossed over her chest, and I have my elbow rested on her shoulder, and we're both looking at the camera like we wanna fuck someone up.

Alex and Sonny are actually my next door neighbors. We live out in L.A. now. And, I actually have a steady healthy relationship. I'm engaged, and due to get married next month. Right, so you want to know who? I'm sure if you think about it hard enough you'll figure it out.. here's a hint. She's the reason Caitlyn got pissed at me all those years ago, and she has the sexiest abs I've ever seen.

Ok, if you seriously don't know you're fucking retarded. I'm marrying Carter. And, no. She isn't a famous basketball player like her mom. She chose a different route. Carter joined the military, and oh my fucking god she looks so damn hot in that uniform. Mmmm..


End file.
